


When You Touch Me

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beard burns, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, lumberjack Steve, outdoor wood sex, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seeing him like that wasn’t supposed to wake something within her</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Touch Me

**I bring nothing else but smut for you all. What’s the reason this time? Lumberjack Steve, that’s what’s up people. I can’t help it, I’m ruined because bearded Steve is now my newest muse well alongside him having tattoos.**

**Is there going to be any skinny dipping in this fic? Hahahahaha. No.**

**December I posted a post on Tumblr asking what smut fic I should write, it was between lumberjack Steve and Natasha teasing him with a candy cane. Sadly no follow ups happened so I put those two ideas on the side.**

**Summary:** _seeing him like that wasn’t supposed to wake something within her_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

Natasha was never a fan of facial hair on guys. Sure some guys looked good with them, but it just wasn’t her thing. She could never imagine herself having sex with a guy with facial hair, especially with a beard. They tended to leave burn marks on the body and she preferred not having any beard burns on her skin.

So imagine her surprised when Steve came home from a five month mission with a beard!

Oh she was extremely furious at first and asked why he didn’t shave. Steve exclaimed that he liked having a beard. It also didn’t help that some of the female SHIELD agents would talk about how hot and sexy he looked with a beard burn. Conjuring up images of him leaving beard burns on their body as he fucked them. So the moment they all felt Natasha’s killer and burning gaze, they all scrambled and left.

Because no one talked about her man behind her back.

Still the things they talked about had Natasha completely flustered and obviously pissed off. She wasn’t supposed to imagine her man dragging that beard of his down her body. Nor was she supposed to imagine his beard dripping with her juices.

Nope

NOPE

None of that was supposed to happen but alas it still did, and it annoyed Natasha to no end.

Steve didn’t know what he did to make Natasha so upset. It was fine when they were cuddling, it was fine when they were kissing, but each time Steve wanted to make love to his girl, she pushed him away. Steve knew that she had something against guys with facial hair and wasn’t all too fond of having any beard burns on her body. Still he was too stubborn to shave and hoped to do something that would allow him to keep his beard. Not even the press could change Steve’s mind about shaving his beard, because Captain America was supposed to have a clean cut appearance.

HA!

Imagine their surprise if they found out that he had tattoos. Oh the look on their faces would be priceless. Still the only look Steve was imagining was the pure look of pleasure on Natasha as they fucked.

* * *

 

 _“Steve,”_ she moaned into her ear.

The super soldier was placing kisses all of her neck as his hands roamed all over her body. His left hand slipping underneath her shirt and cupped her breast. She gasped as she felt his fingers pinching and pulling at the stiff peak. He helped Natasha take her shirt off, while she wasn’t paying attention Steve decided to make a bold move, he was about to leave beard burns on her body. The moment Natasha felt his facial hair against her skin, immediately she pushed him off and glared at the blond.

“No.”

“Tasha.”

 _“No,”_ this time she said it in a much sterner voice. She felt her heart ache as he gave her the look of a injured puppy, still she was clear on her resolve. “If you want sex Steve, the beard _has_ to go.” Steve groaned in frustration as the spy took her shirt back and put it on.

_This was war_

The next morning, she woke up and noticed her soldier all dressed up.

“Where are you going?”

Turning around Steve smiled at her, “ _We_ are going to our private log cabin in Wisconsin.” Climbing on the bed, his body covered hers. “Besides, it’s been a while since we had any alone time.”

Once packed, they headed towards the airport and were on their merry way. The moment they arrived to their cabin, Natasha stepped out of the truck and breathed in the fresh mountain air. Heading towards their bedroom they began to unpack. Though Natasha made the mistake of turning around as Steve emerged from the bathroom.

_He pulled off the fucking lumberjack look_

And he pulled it off so damn fucking well. That red plaid shirt he was wearing, the dark blue jeans (that were hanging dangerously low) and it didn’t help that the white shirt was doing absolutely no help of covering his tattoo. Steve inwardly smirked as he knew his plan was working, still he made sure not to make it obvious.

Happily he wrapped his arms around her waist. “How about a stroll?”

Wordless Natasha nodded and the two headed out in the woods for an afternoon stroll. She couldn’t help it, taking sideway glances as they walked around stretching their legs. Once they were done and heading back, it certainly didn’t help that Steve said he was going to stay out for a bit to chop up wood. So being the spy she was, Natasha was secretly watching Steve chopping wood outback behind their cabin.

This was not happening, a thousand times nope, this wasn’t happening. Still it was. She couldn’t help it, the way he had his sleeves rolled up, showing off that tribal tattoo that he had on his right forearm. It also wasn’t fair that his jeans were still hanging dangerously low, that he was working up a sweat, and the cool mountain aired showed his breathe. She hated herself for getting worked up so easily at the sight. Why did her soldier had to be the prime specimen of the male species, that his physique would put Adonis to shame. And damn it, why did he have to pull off the lumberjack look down to a fucking T.

While Steve pretended not to acknowledge his plan was working, he didn’t expect for Natasha to make her way down, spinning him around and crashing his lips against hers. He moaned as she bit his bottom lip, pulling away they were completely breathless and flustered.

“Natasha,” he breathed out.

Lust was clear in her eyes, “Fuck me Steve.”

With a growl he pinned her against a tree and the two continued with their furious make out. Months of being away from each other, months of not holding each other increased their desire for one another. Natasha buried her left hand in his hair while her right cupped his ass through his jeans. Steve growled and pulled away, ready to leave bite marks on her neck. Gracefully, Natasha took off her sweater and dropped it to the ground. He groaned as he could see her hardened peaks through her shirt. The spy let out a moan as she felt the cool air brush against her skin as her soldier took off both her shirt and bra off.

Moving his attention from her neck, Steve began his descent down as his beard brushed against her skin. This time Natasha did not push him away, grinning he began to rub his beard against her skin leaving marks. She moaned as the rugged hair was helping Steve leave his marks on her body that she would be painted in both bite marks and beard burns. This time she did not care at all. The feel of his lips and beard on her body brought wonderful pleasure that she was losing herself. Kicking off her own boots off, Steve helped her off with the rest of her clothing.

Pinning her against the tree, Natasha moaned as she felt the bark digging into her skin, though Steve was carefully to make sure she wouldn’t get any splinters on her back. The cool mountain air contrasted against his hot mouth. Continuing down his descent, he grinned as he looked at the marks that both his lips and beard had left. Natasha hooked her right leg over his shoulder as he kneed down in front of her. Though he decided to tease her a bit, placing butterfly kisses in the apex of her thighs. His beard rubbing against her legs, causing a delicious friction that she felt like she was going to come.

Steve was leaving his mark all over her body, to have total claim over her, that she was his and his alone. Natasha whimpered as he gave a slow and languid lick against her slick folds. The sneaky bastard was still teasing her to no end, getting payback for what happened the other.

“Steve,” she whimpered as she bucked her hips, “please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.”

Giving in to her pleas, Steve slide his tongue, gliding against her slick and heated walls. Natasha rocked against his face, his beard rubbing against her folds. Having gone five months without his touch, Natasha came quick and hard, her juices spilling out onto him. Cleaning her up, he stood up and his lips and beard were covered in her juices. She moaned at the sexy sight in front of her. Steve leaned in for a kiss and she brought her hands towards his chest, ripping the plaid shirt opened, and Steve let out a squeal of surprised as she ripped his white shirt opened too. Her small yet deadly hands roaming all over his hard and perfectly carved chest. He shivered as her index finger was tracing his six-pack and his happy trail. Skillfully, she unbuckled his belt and managed to drag both his pants and boxer briefs down past his waist, allowing his hardened cock to slip out.

Steve moaned against her neck as she stroked him, using her thumb to smear the pearl of pre-cum all over the head. She smiled knowing that he had missed her touches as well, as his cock was drooling against her hand. Natasha giggled lightly as he nuzzled against her neck, the beard brushing against her skin.

She tugged his cock hard, “Fuck me Steve.”

With a growl he kissed her hard, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her against the tree. She moaned as she felt the bark digging into her skin. Using her slick arousal as lube, Steve thrusted into her hard. Natasha cried out as he began to fuck her, bottoming her out so wonderfully knowing that she would feel him for days. Her nails dug onto his shoulder as he continued his primal rutting. Being away from each other for months was so painful for them, that all of their desire was finally being released. Natasha moaned at how hot he looked fucking her, the drops of sweat coming down his body, it was a sight to behold.

It didn’t help at all that he looked really hot with that plaid shirt on and that ripped white shirt. This was going to be an image that would be burned forever in her mind and she didn’t care at all. After today she didn’t care, she didn’t care if Steve wasn’t going to shave the beard off. Having him leave those beard burns over her body felt like she belonged to him, that he owned her, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

With a growl, Steve pulled out leaving her a whimpering mess, spinning her around he had her pushed against the tree again. Natasha purred as she felt her breasts rubbing against the bark as he began to take her from behind. His intent was clear, to leave beard burns all over her body. As he left bite marks on the back of her body, he would leave beard burns as well. Natasha felt like she was losing herself to him, that he was in complete control now, that he branded himself onto her body.  

Her back pressed against his chest as he brought his left down between them and stared to stroke her clit. She reached back and brought him down for a desperate kiss. The feel of his pointer and middle finger stroking her clit alongside the feel of the hair nestling around his cock rubbing against it as well, was too much for her. She was losing herself to him, that all she could feel was him surrounding her body, his touch burned onto every inch of her skin. All she could do was feel and hear him, and that only his presence mattered to her.

The texture of his cock was now rubbing against her walls and the curve allowed him to press against her cervix. She cried in pure joy and pleasure as he had his way with her. Steve lifted her left leg and hooked it around his knee, giving him more leverage to fuck her even deeper. Her juices dripping out from her and onto his cock. He groaned as he felt her walls squeezing down hard, wanting his cock to shoot his hot and thick seeds deep within her.

<Come for me>, he began to speak to her in Russian. His deep husky voice coaxing her into a climax. <Come for me, my sweet Natalia>.

Gripping onto his neck, burying his face against between her neck and shoulder, her back arched against him and she came. Her juices squirting, coating her legs as well as his jeans. Not being able to hold on any longer, Steve gripped her hips hard as his steel hold would leave a mark. With a few more thrusts, he filled her with his cock as deep as he could, his head thrown back as a guttural moan escaped his lips. His hot thick seeds spilling into her, coating her walls with white. Their orgasm left each other them a trembling mess, still Steve managed to hold her against her, making sure every single drop of him was sealed within her.

Carefully, Steve slowly pulled out so none of his come would drop out. Panting heavily, he turned her around so her front was pressed against his chest. He laid them both down onto the cool grass allowing for some time to catch their breath.

Looking down he grinned at her as she was tracing his tattoo. “So I can keep the beard right?”

Natasha couldn’t help but roll her eyes and playfully smacked him. “You planned this from the start didn’t you?’

“I cannot tell a lie.”

“Hmm,” she stroked his beard, “alright you can keep it, just make sure you keep it well groom and managed.”

Though Natasha wouldn’t admit that lumberjack sex would be her favorite kink.

** END **

**Lumberjack Steve needed to have outdoor sex for this to work.**


End file.
